es krim, bianglala, dan pernyataan
by tarandayo
Summary: Berbagai pemikiran yang menghampiri kepala Kazunari kala ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Shintarou di taman bermain—menghasilkan sebuah keyakinan untuk mengungkapkan isi hati yang selama ini tersembunyi. [midofemtaka]


**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing: Midorima x Female!Takao**

 **Note/Warning: Anggap aja ini kado ultah buat si mas tsuntsun tertjintah. Oke, telat banget ahahaha. Fic ini pendek dan (mungkin) gaje. Dan OOC. Don't like don't read ;;)**

* * *

 **(1) A date?**

Gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung itu menyusuri jalanan diiringi senandung riang. Dia sangat menantikan hari ini, karena untuk pertama kalinya—seorang Midorima Shintarou berinisiatif mengajaknya jalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Biasanya, sang gadis lah yang selalu menyeret-nyeret pemuda berkacamata itu untuk sekedar menemaninya makan di kedai donat atau menikmati pemandangan di taman kota, namun seolah Tuhan memberi kejutan untuknya—berupa seorang Midorima Shintarou yang mengajaknya berkunjung ke taman hiburan. Memang, kilahan seperti "Adikku tak bisa pergi, jadi terpaksa denganmu."—dan sebagainya tak terhindarkan, namun Takao menganggapnya hal biasa; sebagai perwujudan dari personalitinya yang _tsundere_.

 _Tsundere_ -nya Shin-chan itu ehem, imut—namun terkadang merepotkan juga. Seperti yang kauketahui, seorang _tsundere_ tak akan pernah jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri—sehingga orang sering salah paham atau mencoba menerka isi hati mereka yang sukar ditebak itu. Dan seorang Takao Kazunari seolah diberi kemampuan—yang membuatnya bisa memahami sang pemuda, dimana ketika orang lain jengah oleh perkataannya yang judes, si gadis akan tertawa kecil sambil mengatakan, "Ahaha, sebenarnya Shin-chan itu peduli, kok!"

 _Namun, ada satu hal mengenai isi hati sang pemuda—yang bahkan dirinya tak bisa terka._

Segera sang gadis mendistraksi pikiran dari tanda tanya tersebut, dan meyakinkan diri untuk menikmati hari ini—serta berinteraksi dengan Midorima sebagaimana biasanya.

"Shin-chan!" sapanya riang, sembari berlari-lari kecil menuju si pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang tiba lebih dulu di stasiun.

"Terlambat lima menit, _nodayo._ "

"Ehehe, sepertinya Shin-chan tak sabar untuk kencan denganku, ya?" Kazunari mengerling jenaka, diikuti kerutan tak senang pada kening Shintarou.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh," sanggahnya sembari membetulkan kecamata.

"Iya, iya, tau kok." Kazunari mengerucutkan bibir. _Dari dulu Shin-chan memang tak bisa diajak bercanda_ , keluhnya dalam hati. _Well_ , kalau pergi berduaan dikategorikan sebagai kencan, maka hampir setiap hari mereka berkencan. Bersama-sama hampir tiap waktu—walau tentu saja dalam titel teman.

"Hmm, nanti aku mau main halilintar, kora-kora, komidi putar, …" Kazunari mendaftar wahana permainan yang akan mereka temui nanti, sementara kaki melangkah memasuki kereta yang akan membawa keduanya ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

 **(2) Es krim**

Didorong oleh teriknya mentari, kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedai es krim terlebih dahulu—sebelum menikmati berbagai wahana permainan yang tersebar di taman hiburan super luas ini.

" _Nee, nee_ , bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?" tanya gadis itu riang, satu tangan berkacak pinggang sementara satunya lagi menggenggam es krim vanila. Sebenarnya, setelan yang dikenakannya hari ini— _dress_ warna putih gading dipadu _stocking_ dan _cardigan_ krem—adalah hasil dari berjam-jam mengobrak-abrik isi lemari, berusaha menemukan padanan yang pas.

Karena ia ingin terlihat cantik di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Biasa saja," jawab Midorima. Aish, dasar tidak peka. Kemudian lelaki itu melanjutkan, "Tapi—ada yang berbeda dengan wajahmu, _nodayo_."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum. "Aku memakai _make-up_."

"Membuatmu terlihat seperti tante-tante, kalau boleh jujur."

Penghinaan sekali! Lagipula, memangnya kau pernah jujur?

Kazunari mengerucutkan bibir sebal. " _Mou_ , setidaknya puji aku dong …"

"Ogah."

Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu melabuhkan pandang pada es krim di genggaman. "Shin-chan dingin sekali. Persis seperti es krim ini."

Dingin tapi manis.

* * *

 **(3) Bianglala**

Kazunari bilang kalau ingin mencoba naik komidi putar, tapi Shintarou langsung mencibir dan mengatakan bahwa itu sangat kekanakan. Setelah berdebat sedemikian rupa, akhirnya kedua orang itu sepakat untuk menaiki wahana bianglala.

Keduanya memasuki bilik kecil yang kemudian membawa mereka semakin jauh dari permukaan tanah—sehingga dapat menikmati pemandangan dari bilik jendela yang transparan; wahana-wahana, pepohonan, serta para pengunjung yang berseliweran, semuanya terlihat jelas dari atas sini.

Dan entah dari mana, sebuah pemikiran melankolis menghampiri otak Kazunari; bianglala ini terus bergerak—seolah berjalan jauh, tetapi pada kenyataannya hanya berputar di satu tempat. Terus mengulangi pola yang sama—kembali pada titik awal, lagi dan lagi. Sama halnya dengan hubungan mereka.

Kazunari merasa senang dengan segala hal yang terjadi antara mereka selama ini, namun ia juga jenuh. Menyenangkan memang, bisa dekat dengan orang yang disukai. Namun rasanya jenuh juga—terjebak dalam zona teman.

"Apa kau berpikir untuk memiliki pacar?" tanya sang gadis, sementara mata menerawang ke langit.

"Itu belum dibutuhkan untuk saat ini. Aku ingin fokus di studi dan basket—dan hal merepotkan semacam itu hanya akan mengusik konsentrasiku," jawab sang pemuda tanpa ragu.

"Whoa—Shin-chan, kau dingin sekali! Seharusnya lelaki seusiamu mengalami lonjakan hormon yang menyebabkan ketertarikan yang menggebu-gebu terhadap hal berbau cinta—"

"Berisik, Takao. Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain," tandasnya.

"Iya, iya, tuan alien _tsundere_ dari planet hijau."

"Oi!"

Kazunari hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum sorot matanya berubah agak sendu. _Sepertinya aku tak memiliki kesempatan, eh_?

* * *

 **(4) Air mancur**

 _Ungkapkan, tidak, ungkapkan, tidak, ungkapkan, tidak_ —

Dua kata itu terus dirapalkan sang gadis seiring dengan kaki yang melangkah bersisian dengan sang pemuda, hingga tanpa sadar keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah air mancur.

Kazunari tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan lagi, hingga akhirnya frasa itu meluncur jua dari mulutnya.

"… _suki dayo_."

Shintarou menoleh. Aneh sekali, sepertinya ia tadi salah dengar kalau si gadis mengatakan—

"Shin-chan _no koto ga suki_."

—Kalau ia menyukai Shintarou?

 _Emerald_ di balik bingkai kacamata itu langsung membelalak saat kalimat itu terlontar—dan ia meyadari keseriusan yang membingkai tiap silabelnya. Ia melihat wajah sang gadis—mencoba menemukan guratan jenaka, namun nihil. Yang ia dapati adalah wajah sang gadis kini dihias rona merah yang amat kentara. Mata rajawali sang gadis menatap lurus _emerald_ sang pemuda. _Aku serius_ , begitulah sinyal yang disampaikan kedua manik kelabu itu.

Suasana hening dengan atmosfir yang sangat canggung berlangsung, hingga suara berat sang pemuda memecahnya.

"Kita pulang."

Kazunari tak tahu harus merasa, berpikir, maupun mengatakan apa. Respon Shintarou benar-benar tidak jelas dan membingungkan—membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam lautan ketidakpastian. Lucu sekali, ketika seluruh sikap positif dan optimis yang biasa gadis itu tampilkan sehari-hari seolah lenyap begitu saja.

… _Apa aku ditolak_?

* * *

 **(5) Jawaban**

Di bawah siraman cahaya rembulan, otaknya sang pemuda sempat terasa membeku berusaha keras merangkai kata. Tak disangka bahwa butuh begitu banyak keberanian, hanya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat yang tergagap itu.

"Ka-kalau denganmu ... Walau bagaimanapun tetap tak ada yang berubah 'kan? Apapun hubungan kita, tetap saja akan seperti ini. …Maksudku, dari dulu kita selalu bersama dan dekat satu sama lain, jadi kurasa … Kalau denganmu tak apa-apa."

Sekonyong-konyong binar terbit dari wajah sang gadis yang sempat layu itu. " … Jadi, shin-chan tidak menolakku?"

( Cukup semburat merah yang menjalar hingga telinga, serta tangan sang pemuda secara patah-patah bergerak untuk menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya—memberi rasa hangat dan terlindungi, yang menjadi jawaban bagi sang gadis. Genggaman itu terus terjaga selama perjalanan pulang mereka. )

* * *

 **(6) Everlasting tsundere**

Hari yang cerah. Dua orang itu menyantap bekal di atap sekolah. Si gadis melayangkan tatapan jahil pada pemuda di sebelahnya, lalu menggoda, " _Nee_ , sepertinya Shin-chan senang sekali mendapat cokelat dariku. Sampai-sampai disimpan di saku seharian."

Shintarou merasa seperti maling yang terpergok. Ia menutupi salah tingkah gestur khasnya—melengos sembari membetulkan kacamata. "Soalnya bisa gawat kalau itu terjatuh dan ada orang yang memungutnya. Bisa sakit perut dia nanti oleh masakanmu yang tidak jelas kehigienisannya itu."

Alih-alih tersinggung, Kazunari malah tergelak hebat kala menyaksikan sang pemuda bersurai hijau yang gelagapan dan melontarkan kilahan _random_.

Hari ini, tidak ada barang aneh (yang diklaim Shintarou sebagai item keberuntungan) yang dibawa pemuda itu. Tadi pagi, Kazunari menonton ramalan Oha-Asa—yang mengatakan kalau _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini adalah pemberian dari orang yang dicintai.

* * *

 **End**.


End file.
